My Valentine
by Animeprincess2001
Summary: Everyone searched for their valentine but 2 kunoichis dint because they already had one. Valentine-Fic read and review pls the summary sucks i know it hahaha..


**CHAPTER-1(One-Shot actually)**

It was a nice feb morning and almost over 6 months since the great ninja war came to an end...BEEP...BEPP..BEEP BEEP...Naruto Uzumaki woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. then looked at the calender oh god its FEB 14!

He was happy here but the village looked at him in hateful ways until naruto had an outburst because of treating me like that..DRR...BRR...GRRR... Sasuke Uchiha. He got out of bed now to the bathroom...He came out of the bathroom to his horror it was FEB 14!

A certain pinkette was tossing around her bed in sleep, as she was dreaming that she was fighting with madara! KEECH...KEECH... something was Keeching wait keeching,No! Screeching! Sakura Haruno smashed the alarm clock into pieces this is the 06th clock she smashed UGH! not again! STUPID alarm Crap! Its FEB 14!

Sunlight lit her beautiful room which was painted lavender with nice snowflakes with a queen sized soft matters covered with a silky cotton lavender colored bed sheet . An indigo haired beauty slept on the bed Bee... HEE...BEE...HEE.. There was this faint sound that ringed in her ears, she woke up with a smile on her face and switched off her alarmand turned to leave the bed when it striked her its-vale-valen-valentines day!OH NO!

The four finished their finished their normal routines and walked out of their houses to meet each other firstly, A pinkette wandered around in the busy streets of konoha searching for her _'Moon Friend'_ thats what she called her she resembles the moon..While on the the other her so called _'Moon Friend' easily spotted her due to her exotic hair color.._ Then both of them set out to find their two male friends the famous Double-U Uzumaki and Uchiha. they were immensly popular after the war and where ever they were fan girls swarmed arund them..

Sasuke Uchiha almost freaked out when naruto transported into his living room in a disguise of a guy with straight black hair and orange eyes. Sasuke got the point naruto wanted to make surre that they din't get disturbed by fans so he came in a disguise. So sasuke disguised as a guys with messy Dark green hair and his usual coal black eyes it was just a bit more blunter.

The 2 kunoichis have been having a hard time finding the 2 ninjas, unknown to them 2 male voices called their names and turned around to see 2 new people and got startled when they were zapped to the hokage mountain top then the males took of their disguises Hey! it's just u guys! jeez.. give us a break! sakura scolded. Sakura a cool voice called wat is is sasuke-kun? come with me ok, sasuke-kun see you guys!,naruto, hinata. Hinata-chan lets go to ichirakus for some lunch shall we? hai naruto-kun said hinata they both had a romantic lunch where naruto cracked jokes and hinata giggled which made naruto blush!. Naruto zapped hinata to the most beautiful place she has ever seen hinata, hinata turned to see naruto's cerulan eyes shining with determination. Naruto-ku- hinata was shut of by naruto planting a sweet kiss on her lips and she loved it. I love You too naruto-kun...

Sasuke whats the matter? Sakura, his voice was cracked, his eyes were hidden behind his bangs. Sasuke-kun wats wrong? Sakura, sakura I ma sorry, sorry for everything! He looked up to see streams of tears flowing out of sakura's emerald eyes, she leaned in and kissed sasuke.. both of them went to the mountain top was it was sunset. when they reached to the top they were suprised to see naruto holding hinata's waist, a cheeky grin on his face. It was a double date dinner and they enjoyed it. Sakura sasuke called out what is it? sasuke-kun? happy valentines day sasuke gifted her a pretty pink and blck kimono with a uchiha symbol on the back sakura almost fainted and hinata fainted after sh saw what naruto gifted her. Naruto gifted her a Moon looking locket, with both of their pictures inside. and all the teens shouted HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! and enjoyed throughout the night everyone hit their pillows at 12.00 with happy thoughts in their minds. Life Will Start From Now On!.

Valentine's special read and rwview pls


End file.
